One night
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: Someone ruins Sakura's outfit...will that be the only thing that goes wrong? Revised version of my old story...Hope you like it.Pairings ItacSaku... don't like don't read...no flames please. At a few requests I will be extending the story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because If I did there would be lots and lots of Hyuugacest. Pairing: ItacSaku oneshot

A/N: Don't like Don't read...No Flames Please. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, etc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura hated Sasuke for what he did no, in fact, she despised him. How dare he get drunk and pee all over her five thousand dollar dress! It took over five years to earn enough money to pay for the dress and on the night she finally has a date Sasuke pees on it. Damn it! How could he? She had waited years for him to ask her out but he didn't and instead she was giving Lee a chance. She took out her cell and called Lee to reschedule their date for another night. Tonight she was going to go beat the hell out of something at the training grounds and imagine it was Sasuke.

He just happened to be in the vicinity when Sakura approached the training grounds. He had watched her training before but she never had this much intensity. Someone must have pissed her off big time since the log she had been practicing on was now a bunch of splinters. Maybe he could make her feel better or at least have a decent match with her. Itachi laughed to himself...Since when do I do anything decent? For now at least he would just watch her until she decided to go home. Almost four hours later he heard her leaving the training grounds and followed her to her apartment. Luckily no one realized that he was in Konoha.

Sakura jumped into the shower and let the water run down her back. It always felt so good to take her frustrations out in the training grounds. She sighed remembering the ruined dress that was in the garbage. She had made sure to look extra hot for Lee and then Sasuke came by. He had been drinking since he was turned down by Ino for the night and decided to come find her. She invited him inside so that he could rest and called up Naruto to come get him. Naruto said he'd be there in a minute so she decided to get Sasuke a glass of water or something. He drank it and started talking about how pretty she looked in her dress and how he hoped she had fun on her date. Naturally she just shrugged it off and turned to hide the blush rising on her face. The next thing she knows Sasuke is holding himself and peeing all over her dress. She almost wish she didn't call Naruto so he couldn't have pulled her away from pummeling Sasuke.

Itachi was waiting for her in the shadows of her room.

"Hello Sakura..."

"W-What the hell are you doing here?" She answered searching for a way to escape. Unfortunately her bedroom didn't have any windows and she didn't have enough strength to fight or get away. Itachi saw her looking around and chuckled.

"Trying to escape are you?," he smiled. "I don't think so..."

She looked into his eyes and fell prey to the mangekyou sharingan. She watched him throw her down on the floor and tear off her clothes. She screamed and he put himself into her mouth moving in and out and increasing the speed as another Itachi moved behind her. The one behind her penetrated her and began moving in around in circles. Sakura screamed, "No more please!" Then two more Itachi's appeared under her one sucking on her tits while the other was using his tongue to make circles while gently sucking on her sweet spot. Itachi then increased the pressure on her butt gently as yet another one fingered her there. She exploded in a fit of mind blowing orgasms.

"Oh my gosh! Are you finished yet?"

"No, you still have seventy two hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds left to go."

"B-But..."

She looked off to the right side and saw him torturing her all over again, then she looked over to the left side and saw him coming all over her face. Sakura watched helplessly as he seemingly spread her open more and pushed two fingers inside. How the hell is he able to do this to her. As if hearing her thoughts, he told her that in this world he controlled everything. She shut her eyes just as he came inside of her and wished she could die. How much longer was this torture going to last?

"It's almost over only one minute and fifty nine seconds left to go..."

That was all she need...to survive another two minutes of this torture. It seemed somewhere in all of this he had made even more copies of himself in this nightmare. They were touching her all over, pulling at her nips, and roughly caressing her most sensitive area. Just one second left and she would be free just one more second. Then her body arched and shook as her orgasm took over. This wasn't happening...no way could her body have enjoyed that...no way in hell! As soon as he was done, she fell to the floor unconscious. Itachi laughed. She was fun, but honestly wasn't worth his time unlike all the other ones he had tortured this way. Oh well time to go get Kisame and go after that Uzumaki kid.

Sakura awoke two days later, her body still aching from Itachi's "attack". No one had ever been able to pleasure her like that before and to be honest she didn't want anyone else to be able to. Sighing she went into her bathroom and started getting ready for training. After washing her face off, she looked into the mirror and screamed right before she was grabbed from behind and fell unconscious. The mysterious figure smiled, Itachi's not the only one who can give you so much pleasure, they thought. Then they disappeared taking the unconscious beauty with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well some of the characters may have been a bit OOC sorry. If you read it and don't like it exit out and leave me and my story alone. Otherwise please review!!! Thanks!Well I revised it I'll try to make better lemons or whatever in the sequel...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

A/N: this took a while to write since i rewrote it like five times. please enjoy!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke several hours later to find herself in a small clearing a few hours from Konoha. She tried to jump up and run away from her attacker but found she couldn't move. Who the hell would do this to her? Why did she seem to be the number one target the pass few weeks. All she wanted to do was go out and have a nice date with Lee but it seemed very unlikely. Once again she had been getting ready and this time she was kidnapped by none other than Itachi's partner in crime Kisame. The tall shark-like guy was sitting in the clearing apparently checking to make sure that he wasn't being followed. Why would he kidnap her? Did he know that Itachi snuck into her room the other day? He couldn't have...She knew no matter how evil he was that he couldn't have not noticed he was being followed or did he know?

"So you're finally awake?"

"Why...WHy are you doing this to me?"

"Let's just say I have plans for you"

"Plans?..."

"Yes and you will enjoy them I promise."

Sakura cringed in fear as a mystery figure came out from in the trees. At first glance she saw her previous attacker Itachi and shut her eyes as not to fall into the same trap as before.

"So you brought her...?"

"Yeah she's right over there."

"And you are positive that you saw her with him not that long ago, correct?"

"Yeah."

"As your payment here is Naruto." The person threw at unconscious Naruto at the Akatsuki member's feet.

"Now leave...quickly!"

Kisame left leaving a very frightened Sakura lying in the clearing. Finally they had Kyuubi and there was no reason to journey back to Konoha at least not yet. Whoever that guy was would be having fun with her for however long he chose to keep her. The mystery man dropped his genjutsu and look at Sakura. She was so pathetic it was ridiculous. Years of hard work and training and she had still been caught super easily. According to Kisame she hadn't even sensed his presence in her house the day he abducted her. That was ok though since it took a bit to capture the fox boy. Hopefully that dirty shark did not touch his prized beauty. Picking her up he slowly looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched and took her to a nearby cabin. Finally she would be his and no one else ever...

"You left her where?!?" Itachi screamed in outrage at his comrade.

"I left her in a clearing in exchange for Naruto. Why do you care so much?"

"Who the hell gave you the right to do that?"

"Once again, why do you care Itachi? You've been acting so strange lately. We have what we went to Konoha for... so who cares if some guy has the pink-haired chick?"

Itachi gave Kisame a look that could kill. "Take him back to the hideout! I will be there shortly."

He ran off to get to the clearing where Kisame made that deal. He hadn't even known who it was since the person used a genjutsu to make it. He had to find her if it was the last thing he ever did and when he did whoever better pray that he didn't see them as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: No flames please. Don't like it well that's your problem. More next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.

A/N: sorry this took so long its hard to think of ways to continue this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi arrived at the place where Kisame had made the deal. How could he do something like that? He had half a mind to go back and kill his partner for it, but knew that he couldn't show that much emotion as a member of akatsuki. This place seemed so familiar to him as if he had been here at another time before he felt his family's existence was of little importance. Kisame said that he had looked back just in time to see the man go towards the east. That was the path he would follow and hopefully he could get to her before sundown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up in a room seemingly belonging to a log cabin. She scanned the place for any possible exit or at least a way to inform the Hokage that Naruto had been captured. _Why had someone brought her here? Why did they continue to torture her like this?_, she thought. Not to mention she was wondering who had betrayed the leaf village and given up Naruto to Akatsuki. A bunch of footsteps were heard outside of the door way and she quickly started pretending to be a sleep. The person opened the door and told her to wake up or else. She opened her eyes and saw her mystery abductor.

"Why are you doing this to me?", she asked afraid of the answer.

"For years Sakura I have trained you and watched you. And for years you continued to be a huge disappointment to me. Until one day I realized that you wre not the same little girl I had been training but a woman. I wanted to have you and even sent you little gifts that you figured were from that idiot Lee. Finally I asked someone to watch you to see what you liked and they discovered that you were with Itachi. Fucking Itachi of all people. That's when I devised a plan to get you as my own and now I have you."

He moved over to the bed and started to kiss her everywhere as she tried to squirm and move away. He placed a hand under her and pulled her closer to him. One of his fingers slipped inside of her and she couldn't help but to let a moan escape her lips. She pulled her down to him and kissed him using her tongue to explore every inch of his mouth when she got drenched in blood. Sakura opened her eyes to see that someone had cut off Kakashi's head. She screamed unable to detach herself from his mouth hoping that the person wouldn't kill her as well. She looked over to see Sasuke and..._Naruto?_ Confusion spread quickly over her face as they removed Kakashi's head from her and preceeded to tell her the story and about the mission.

"Kakashi had been talking with Kisame a week before he abducted her. He made a deal with him saying that if he spied on you and then brought you to him he'd hand over Naruto. So Kisame thinking that he was going to get Naruto told Kakashi that you were with Itachi and that he would bring you to the meeting place in three days. So then Naruto made a clone of himself and a decoy ninja made the deal dressed up as Itachi. Unfortunately, the decoy ran off with you and we had to chase you two down while Kakashi went to track down the akatsuki hideout.", Sasuke finished.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about the plan?"

"Well --", Naruto started.

"Kakashi didn't think you could handle it Sakura. Honestly Naruto we don't have time for this. We need to go track down Kakashi now."

"Fine. Ready to go Sakura?"

"Yes let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: dont worry more ItaSaku soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto damn it. There I said it are you happy?

A/N:This story is so hard to think of ways to continue it. Any suggestions are welcome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way to the place where they were supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei. They had been travelling for over twelve hours needed to stop omn the way so that Sakura could rest up. After all this was a dangerous mission and she needed to be at the top of her game. Sasuke looked pissed once again since she needed to stop again and the place was a mere fifty yards ahead, while Naruto ran back to help her in any way he could.

"Damnit Naruto! Sakura! We must keep moving! I will not be held responsible for any failure's on this mission! Do you two understand that?"

"Relax Sasuke. She just suffered through a huge ordeal and she needs to rest."

"Out of all the people in the world I could be -"

A kunai flew past his head and he lucky dodged it by an inch.

"Hand her over little brother and I might let you live this time."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all turned to see Itachi standing in the clearing with a look of clear malice written over his features.

"I told you to hand her over. Do not make me ask you again!"

"Hey Itachi...", Naruto yelled. "We're not handing her over to you without a fight so prepare to lose."

Itachi looked over as if he had noticed that Naruto was there for the first time. So the fox boy was here which meant that his partner was carrying back a clone to the hideout. That was ok since he knew Kisame was more than able to take care of himself. He only had one thing on his mind and that was getting back Sakura. She was going to come with him and like it and he wouldn't hear of anything else. He stood there daring them to make the first move and naturally it was Naruto who attacked first. He just pushed the fox boy aside and kept on going towards his beloved Sakura. Sasuke stepped in and the two brothers began a sparing match until he used the mangekyou sharingan on him leaving Sasuke lying on the ground. He almost had her, she was so close.

"Ready to go Sakura?"

"I- I'm not going with you."

"What did you say to me?", Itachi said as he advanced in on her.

"I said I'm not going with you."

He grabbed her arm and was greeted with a kick in the head by Naruto. He was about to strike the blond shinobi when Kakshi appeared. He could have easily defeated them both, but instead decided to leave and warn the other akatsuki memebers of the oncoming attack that was surely to follow when they discovered the hideout. He went over to Sakura and gave her a kiss promising to make her his one of these days.

"Hey you bastard! Keep your hands off of her!", yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs.

Itachi gave him a look and then left. Naruto was about to chase after him when Kakshi stopped him.

"Naruto grab Sasuke and let's go. This mission is about to get very dangerous and we are not able to handle it on our own. Come quickly!!!!"

They all left trying to make it back to Konoha on time. So, Itachi thought, they're going home which means I can get to Sakura there and nothing will be able to stop me just like last time, but for the moment he had a small score to settle with Kisame.

Sakura went into her apartment. It had been a long couple of days or weeks she didn't quite know. She sat writing in her diary wondering whether or not she would have accepted Itachi's proposal if the others weren't there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yeah i know it's short but i'm starting to hit a writer's block and i would really like any suggestions anyone could give me to keep the story going...thanks in advance


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry this took so long...it's been a stressful couple of days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up early the next morning to a large bouquet of roses at her door. She took them and set them in water just as she saw the attached note.

_I want you. Please meet me at the waterfall around midnight. I can't wait to see you my beautiful Sakura._

Wow, this must be from Lee and she quickly set them down and went on with her normal morning routines. Tsunade had given her the day off due to emotional stress and other stuff. Kakashi had been extra nice to her and Sasuke was still Sasuke. Naruto had invited her to lunch, but after seeing this note she just wanted to stay home and get ready. Lee had been the most sympathetic out of everyone reassuring her that she was still a good person.

_"Lee, what is wrong with me? How did I get caught so easily?"_

_"There is nothing wrong my beautiful cherry blossom. You are still young and these things still effect you greatly."_

_"I know but I do in fact want to give us a shot together. I just can't believe I was so easily manipulated."_

_"Everyone falls in their youth and yet we learn to be strong and fight for what we believe in."_

_"Lee thanks for being so understanding..."_

_"No problem. Would you like to go to a movie sometime?"_

_"I'd love to go to a movie with you sometime."_

_"Great I shall pick a movie and get bak to you soon is that ok?"_

_"That's fine...bye"_

_"Bye"_

She sat in her room awaiting the very moment when she had to leave. She was overcome by strange emotions that she couldn't hope to explain to anyone. _Maybe a nap would help,_ she thought. Her thoughts became slightly jumbled as she started to fall deeper and deeper into sleep. Her dreams almost pleasant and yet so scary.

_"Ready to go Sakura?"_

_"I- I'm not going with you."_

_"What did you say to me?", Itachi said as he advanced in on her._

_"I said I'm not going with you."_

_He grabbed her arm and was greeted with a kick in the head by Naruto. He was about to strike the blond shinobi when Kakashi appeared. He could have easily defeated them both, but instead decided to leave and warn the other akatsuki members of the oncoming attack that was surely to follow when they discovered the hideout. He went over to Sakura and gave her a kiss promising to make her his one of these days._

_That was all she needed...to survive another two minutes of this torture. It seemed somewhere in all of this he had made even more copies of himself in this nightmare. They were touching her all over, pulling at her nips, and roughly caressing her most sensitive area. Just one second left and she would be free just one more second. Then her body arched and shook as her orgasm took over. This wasn't happening...no way could her body have enjoyed that...no way in hell! As soon as he was done, she fell to the floor unconscious._

The memory of Itachi was enough to wake her up and just in time too. She had been sweating a lot and yet she felt some strange urge to be with the S-class criminal. No matter she dressed in a simple evening dress that highlighted her beauty enough to make hopefully make Lee drop to his knees. As she neared the waterfall she took a deep breath and made her way to the rock on the bank of it.

"Good evening Sakura..."

* * *

A/N: figured that was a good place to stop. will try and update soon 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto damn it. I do own underwear though and they comfortable.

A/N:This story is so hard to think of ways to continue it. Any suggestions are welcome.

* * *

"Good Evening, Sakura..." 

She turned around to see Lee there with a bunch of flowers in his hand. She smiled for a second she thought it was Itachi again, though she had to admit she wished it was. The two walked along the bank no saying as much as two words to each other before Lee's sudden outburst.

"Sakura tell me do you truly love me or is this some kind of cruel game to destroy the innocence of our love?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me you love me Sakura and then we shall be together forever."

"Well, I can't say I hate you, but I'm not quite sure i'm in love with you."

Lee turned to the side looking utterly defeated in his purpose. It was tonight that he had been thinking of proposing to the beautiful women beside him and yet now he just wanted to leave. She obviously didn't harbor the same feeling towards him that he harbored towards her.

"Sakura I just remebered something...I'll catch you later."

She watched as he walked away and sat down on the ground underneath her feet. Why had Lee run off like that and more importantly why did she not have as strong feelings for him? She started humming a slow but mildly beautiful tone. Looking up at the sky, she knew he was there. She was partially afraid to turn around and yet she had to. If only things could have been different then maybe they could have gotten married. She blushed at the thought of being in his arms night after night and at the same time she felt ashamed about her feelings towards the S-class criminal.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Not ready to accept your fate and come with me.", Itachi said whispering into her ear.

"Itachi, why do you want me? What is so special about me that you keep following me?"

"Let's just say I have come to care for you, for now."

"Hmmmm...ok I guess so. I was just wondering if there was something more to it than that."

"Maybe there is but if there was why would I tell you there is?"

"I-I just I don't know. I mean I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?", he asked as his arms encircled her.

"Nothing", she said as she felt the smooth kiss of his lips on her skin.

"Sakura, I won't hurt you. Just follow me and I shall be happy."

"Really? Is that all you want from me?"

"Well I can think of a few other things."

"Oh really?", she asked trying to conceal the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Yes.", he murmured as she sighed exposing her neck to him even more.

"Itachi how do I know you're not just using me to get to Naruto?"

"Because when I am with you I am no longer concentrating solely on my mission."

Sakura sighed and laid in Itachi's arms. She had no idea why she wanted him so badly and yet she couldn't stop thinking of him. For all she knew she could be playing victim to one of his plans and could be held at ransom or something for it. If only she knew how he felt about her. She had spent so much time denying the feelings they had for each other and yet she couldn't bring herself to fully admit the truth to anyone else.

Itachi held her in his arms for a long time. He wanted to just take her away from here and keep her all for himself. She was like a small light in his dark heart and he needed her constantly. Night after night he watched her and made sure she was happy and ok. This was the first step in a plan to make this beautiful girl his forever.

"Sakura?"

"Yes...", she asked in a breathy voice.

"I want you to come with me..."

"I know Itachi, but I don't think I can..."

"Why not?", he asked slightly offended.

"Because I'm just not sure about you and my relationship with you will be."

"That's why we have to try, Sakura. You won't know unless we try."

"I know it's just---"

"No buts! I will give you a week to decide whether or not you want to go with me. Only one week so make your decision."

Itachi got up slowing sliding her out of his arms and walked away. Sakura looked at his retreating form and went back to the village.

_Only a week?_

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter and i believe i have a great idea as to the direction of this story so far... 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto.

A/N: sorry this took so long its hard to think of ways to continue this story.

* * *

_You only have a week._

The words echoed in her head over and over causing her to miss out on much needed rest. She wanted to call Lee to apologize and ask for a second chance and yet at the same time she figured it would probably be a bad idea. Only a week to decide whether or not Itachi was the right guy for her. This was too hard and there were way too many factors involved in it. Like would she truly be able to be happy with a man who might just kill her and their family one day.

Family? A light blush spread across the face of the pink-haired beauty and she tried to think of something else quickly but failing to do so. How could she be thinking of a family with him, already? She hadn't even made up her mind yet. Dates! The word popped into her head almost instantly. _Maybe I could go out on a series of dates for the week and if I want to be with one of those guys more then I_ _won't go_, she thought. Sakura looked around her bed searching for a small address book. She opened it and saw all the numbers of her male friends and picked seven at random. She looked at the names and figure out who she would go with from first to last before she started to dial their numbers.

The phone rang.

"Hello.", came a non-interested voice from the other end.

"I have a favor I need to ask you.", she said wondering why she felt guilty about it.

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me, tomorrow?"

"Sure I guess so."

"So we'll meet up around eight, then?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok", she smiled and hung up the phone.

Shikamaru looked at the phone once he hung up. That Sakura was so strange and he could only imagine why she wanted to hang out with him that day, but it was whatever. He wasn't doing anything, but waiting for Temari to arrive from Suna in two days so why not hang out with a friend until then. He sighed thinking that this might be more trouble than it was worth.

Sakura found the second number and began to dial it.

"Hello.", came a highly annoyed voice from the other end.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hurry up."

"Will you go out with me the day after tomorrow?"

"As I have nothing else better to do I guess so. Is that all?"

She winced at the harshness of his tone, replying with a quick yes and a goodbye. Damn that Hyuuga! Why was he always so mean to everyone? She sighed wondering whether or not she wanted to cancel that date. He was at least easy on the eyes and it was just to get a feel of what she really wanted. She would set up the rest of her dates on different days so she didn't mix them up. Her eyes strted getting heavy and soon she was asleep thinking of Itachi.

* * *

Itachi sat alone in a tree. This was interesting to him as he sat wondering what she would choose. He laughed out loud and kept on thinking of the many possibilities that awaited him. Would she be able to even last a week without wanting to be with him? When would she come running begging him to take her and such? It seems like only yesterday he was a young ninja just training to be the best he could be and she the young girl with the pink hair that he found cute and annoying.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know its not a good chapter the next one will be better I promise... 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry this took so long...it's been a stressful week

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura dressed in casual clothes that included a low-cut black tank top and a pair of slightly faded jeans. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, then surveyed herself in the mirror. Yeah, she looked ready to go and Shikamaru was sure to like it. A small pang of guilt passed through her mind. Temari and her had formed a friendship over the years, and so asking out Shikamaru was a bad thing in her book. Still, she hoped the usually hot-headed shinobi would understand and this was just so she wouldn't want to leave for Itachi anyway, nothing serious. A knock sounded at her door and she opened it to see Shikamaru in his classic everyday outfit looking positively hot.

"So", he said looking off to the side. "Are you ready to go?"

_That evil bastard! He didn't even pay attention to my outfit,_ she thought. _Itachi would never ignore my otufit like this._ She mentally slapped herself for the thought and gave Shikamaru a small forced smile.

"Yeah, what are we going to do then?"

"I don't know maybe we could walk around, watch movies at my place, take a nap, or do whatever.", he said not showing any enthusiasm.

"Well," Sakura said in a disappointed tone. "I was thinking dinner and a movie."

Shikamaru looked at her for a moment and answered with a quick nod and started to walk away from her. She looked at him in disbelief and followed beside him. Maybe, she thought, this is a waste of time. She had to make a decision about whether or not to be with an S-class criminal and her first idea was to go on dates. Though now that she was here on one she hated it. Well, she couldn't do too much especially since he was with Temari, but still she hated being second for some reason. It didn't matter this was her way of getting rid of any feelings she had for Itachi and this was how she was going to do it.

They went to see some romantic movie and it followed up by dinner at one of the nicer restuarants in Konoha. She kept trying to have a conversation with him but soon realized that it was going nowhere.

"So what do you like to do for fun?", she asked in another attempt at conversation.

"Cloud-watching.", came his short reply.

"So how is everything with you and Temari?", she tried again.

"Great.", came another short reply.

After about a half an hour, Sakura decided that she desperately wanted to go home. Her date with Neji had to go better since after all he belonged to the Hyuuga clan, which to her meant it would be a sweeter more romantic date since after all Neji was single. Shikamaru walked her home and said goodbye before leaving and going home himself. That night Sakura fell asleep dreaming of the way Itachi's lips felt against hers and how much she wished to be in his arms.

* * *

Itachi sat outside of her house silently chuckling to himself. So she was going to try to date other guys to forget about him. This should be interesting, he thought. He turned around to see Kisame standing a feet behind him with a amused expression on his face.

"So you like her, then?", He said with a creepy smile on his face.

"What's it to you?", Itachi asked menacingly.

"Oh nothing...though you wouldn't want the leader to find out."

"Do you honestly think I care?"

"Mmm...probably not. Just remember our mission."

"I haven't yet forgotten."

"Good. Let's go."

They left and Kisame was wondering whether or not his comrade had the akatsuki's best interest in mind.

* * *

A/N: next chapter is Neji's date with her so...any suggestions to who her next two dates should be? 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto.

A/N: i'm back and trying to update all my stories as fast as i can...hope you enjoy

* * *

Sakura woke up just past noon the next day and cursed herself for sleeping so long. Looking into the mirror, she sighed wondering if it would even be worth it to go on anymore dates. After all, her last date was such a disaster. No Sakura, she thought to herself, you will finish this. You will not give in to Itachi. She smiled and knew that no matter what she would continue this and she would find someone to take her mind off Itachi's sexy body and hot kisses and... 

Dammit! She did it again and this was definetly no way to act for a girl with a hot date tonight. Hmmm, she had a week or more off of the hospital since her ordeal and this did seem like the perfect way to spend it. Even though she'd rather spend it with Itachi. She slapped herself across the face and mentally slapped herself as well. There was no way this plan was going to work if she couldn't stop thinking about him for five minutes.

Ok, Sakura thought, I need to focus on my date with Neji. Looking through her closet she decided on a nice pair of low-cut capris and a form-fitting tank top. After showering and checking her make-up over again she put on her outfit and waited patiently for Neji to arrive. He had told her he'd be there at seven sharp and not to be late. Sakura knowing Neji's thing for time and perfection had been getting ready since three that afternoon and sure at seven exactly he was at her door.

"Hi Neji.", she said trying to be cheerful at his expressionless face.

"Hi. Now let's go. I don't want to be late."

They walked around for a bit and then into the training grounds. Sakura groaned inwardly, she should have known that they'd probably be training. He stopped over by a tree and picked up a small picnic basket making Sakura instantly smile.

"Wow, Neji you packed us a picnic basket.", she said somewhat excitedly.

"Don't get too happy since this was not my intention.", he said giving her a cold stare.

"Oh", Sakura said her face slightly falling. "Then what was your intention?"

"I had planned on training with you this evening since the other members of my team are busy, but Hinata said it wouldn't be nice to take you out on a training date and prepared this picnic basket for us. So there you have it. Now I have to train extra hard tomorrow to make up for today.", he finished not bothering to cover up his irritated tone.

"I thought you said you didn't have plans today", Sakura said defensively.

"I didn't because Lee and Tenten weren't available to spar with and then you called.", he replied.

Sakura sighed heavily. "Well, can we at least eat now?"

Neji just looked at her. "Are you serious? What the hell do you think I've been setting this up for my health?!"

Sakura looked down and saw that the picnic was laid out and that he was lighting the candles. She felt a rush of heat rise to her face. She had been so mad at him for the moment that she didn't even realize that he was trying to be nice in his own weird way.

"Thank you", she said in a feeble sounding voice which received no reply.

She ate in silence mostly wondering how to start a conversation with him when she suddenly started thinking of more personal things. Things like Itachi's strong muscular hands running up and down her body and how much she'd loved it.

"Sakura", a voice woke her up out of her thoughts.

She looked around and saw Neji looking at her.

"Yes Neji?", she asked.

"Well, it's getting pretty late and Hinata would kick my ass if I wasn't the perfect gentleman and walked you home.", he replied.

"Oh ok. Let's go."

* * *

Itachi watched again from the shadows. She was never going to find anyone to get rid of him in her mind and in five days she would be his. 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own naruto.

I wanted to thank HANAJIMA UCHIHA for her suggestion. I will use them for the next two dates. If anyone has any other suggestions for the next few dates I'd love to know them. Thanks :)

--

Sakura woke up the next day after even more vivid dreams of Itachi. She needed to find someone to date her and to share things with or else she knew she'd just run away with Itachi. She looked for her phonebook and found Lee's number. Maybe she could make up with him and try once again to make a relationship work between them. He would have to know that this was a date to see if she had real feelings for him and not a definete yes to their relationship.

"Hello", came the voice on the phone.

"Hello.", Sakura said.

"What is the purpose of your call my beautiful angel? Are you calling to say you finally feel the burning passion between us?", Lee asked.

"Lee, look. I wanted to go on a date-"

"A DATE?! Why Sakura this is wonderful news! I shall preapre at once! I will pick you up at seven! Oh Sakura you've made me so happy!"

"Lee wait...there is more i have to tell you."

"What is it my beautiful cherry blossom?"

"This is just a date so that I can decide my true feelings for you."

"I see. Well either way I will make sure this is a perfect date for someone so beautiful as you. And I hope you are able to see how much my soul burns for you."

"Ok. Lee, i will see you later."

"Goodbye my angel."

Sakura needed to prepare for her date with Lee, but first she wanted to make sure she had a date planned for tomorrow. She looked in her phonebook again and called up Kiba.

"Hello." came an answer.

"Hi. May I speak to Kiba, please.", Sakura asked.

"Sure. May i ask whose calling?"

"Tell him its Sakura."

"Ok. One moment please."

"Hello."

"Hi Kiba. i was wondering if you were free tomorrow night."

"Yeah. I'm free after i attend to the animals."

"Ok. Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"

"A date? I'm not sure.."

"Please I promise it will be fun."

"Ok. tomorrow around eight sound good to you."

"Sure."

Sakura hung up the phone and went into the shower to prepare for her date. Lee was such a nice guy and she hoped that she could possibly feel the same way about him, eventually. She needed more time to sort things out but Itachi had only given her one week and so she needed to make a decision and fast. Yet even as she showered she thought of Itachi's lips on her chest and the look in his eyes that made her melt like snow. The feel of the water against her skin only served to heighten the heat building within her from thinking of Itachi. What was she going to do about this?

--

Itachi watched Sakura from her just outside her bathroom door and smiled. She could never sense him when she had the thoughts he was pretty sure she was having. He watched her and could feel that he was being physically affected by watching her naked silhouette. She had no idea the effect she continously had on him and couldn't wait until she was his forever.

Well hope you enjoyed the update more to come soon. I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own naruto.

--

Lee was outside of Sakura's door fifteen minutes early for their date. He had apologized millions of times for calling her at the last minute and changing the plan. She had ran around her room looking for one the those thousand dollar dresses she brought and put on a pair of crystal studded heels. Selecting a pair of long earrings she ran down the stairs. Lee was there wearing a dark green tuxedo with a red rose in the pocket and pulled a bouquet of white and red roses from behind him and handing it to her. She blushed and he took the moment to admire her outfit.

"Why my lovely Sakura! You are even more beautiful than I had imagine you'd be. The stars and heavens are jealous of your overwhelming!"

"Thank you", she said blushing.

"What is wrong my dear? You face is really red."

"I'm fine, Lee, really." _Lee is such a nice guy, she thought. Maybe he's the one to rescue me from falling in love with Itachi._

"Alright. Lets get going. We have reservations at the nicest restaurant in town."

"Ok.", she said cheerfully.

They went into the middle of town and Lee had pulled her over to a building.

"Lee what are we doing here?"

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes."

"Alright."

He led her over to the side of another building and asked her to open her eyes. What she saw was very beautiful. There were candles all around and a huge mural of her was on the wall. It had her in clouds and surrounded by stars. It was so beautiful she nearly cried at the sight of it.

"You did all this for me?", she said tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Of course my lovely Sakura. Nothing is too much for you. I know you said this was only a preliminary date, but still I wanted to make you feel special."

"Oh Lee...thank you so much. I love it."

"No need to thank me Sakura. I have much more in store for tonight."

"Ok. Thank you."

They left and finally made it to the restuarant where a table was waiting for them in the corner of the restaurant. It had flowers placed everywhere with rose petals on the seats and table as well as a crystal chandelier hanging over the table. The was a small band playing soft sweet music and two glasses with champagne in them on the table in crystal glasses. It was amazing and Sakura was in shock that he'd go this far for her. Once they were seated and had finshed ordering their meal. Lee took Sakura by the hand and gave her a long rectangular box. She looked at him questioningly as if deciding whether or not she should open it.

"Please Sakura. Open it. It's the one of the many gifts I have to give to you tonight."

She nodded and opened the box to see a beautiful, glittering diamond necklace.

"Lee...", she said shocked not sure on what to say.

"You do not have to say much my angel. Just that you enjoy the gifts so far."

"I do, but I'm not sure I can accept such a beautiful necklace."

"Think of it as a gift for one such as intriguing as yourself."

"I...thank you Lee."

"Your welcome and now that our food has arrived we shall eat."

"Yes."

Most of dinner passed in silence as both of them enjoyed their meal and the music that was playing. Once dinner was over a waitress came bringing Sakura's favorite dessert: pound cake, cherries and whipped cream. She looked up at Lee who was sitting there smiling away at the expression on his lovely girl's face.

"Lee, this is wonderful."

"Anything for you my dear. Eat as fast or slow as you want. I have more to show you and other places to take you too."

She finished her dessert as fast as she could eager to get to the next part of the date. When she was done, Lee led her out of the restaurant and walked with her over to a small clearing. When they went into it there was a blanket with rose petals on it and a small group of children were singing a song that Lee had wrote for her. She sat down on the blanket listening to the song and tears fell from her eyes.

"Sakura what's wrong?", Lee asked alarmed and thinking he had done something wrong.

"Nothing it's just beautiful", she said.

Lee placed her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Look Sakura. I don't know why you are doing this, but please know i'll always be by your side. Even if nothing comes of this night. We are friends always and forever."

"Thanks.", she said before lee's lips came crashing down on hers.

The rest of the night went smoothly and then Lee took her home. At her door she asked Lee if he wanted to come up to her apartment. He agreed and soon the two were rolling around on her bed kissing and removing bits of clothing. Once they were almost completely naked Sakura stopped.

"What is it Sakura?", Lee asked.

"I'm just not sure about this"

"If you want we can stop Sakura. I'd never make you do something you wouldn't want to do."

"Would you be mad at me?", she asked timidly.

"No, I understand.", he said getting dressed, giving her one last kiss before going home.

* * *

Itachi watched her and once Lee was gone entered Sakura's apartment.

"Sakura..."

"Itachi..."

"Did you honestly think sleeping with that idiot would make you forget about me?" Itachi said softly.

"No."

"You are really starting to wear out my patience."

"Why can't you accept that I don't want to go?"

"Because I know you do."

Itachi walked over to Sakura still sitting on the bed in her bra and underwear taking off his Akatsuki cloak. He started kissing her on her neck and listening to the small moans that escaped her throat. Then he moved his hand over her breasts toying with the peaks with his fingertips. His hand moved down further and entered her underwear. Then he slipped one finger at a time in her until he reached three hearing her moan louder each and everytime. He nearly lost it when he hands found their way into his pants. She pulled him closer and began stroking his member. He bit down on his bottom lip trying not to moan to loud. He started to remove his clothing and then went to work on hers. Once they were both naked he once again started to place soft kisses on her body, biting her in all types of interesting places.

"Now Sakura admit it. Admit that you want me."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Admit it or else I'll stop", Itachi threatened.

"No...please don't...yes I want you Itachi.", she gasped out.

He smiled triumphantly and pushed deep inside her. Harder and faster until she shouted out her release and he came inside her. He removed himself and got dressed. When he looked back at her, she was already sleeping. He smiled again and thought to himself she would be his forever and then he left.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own naruto. here it is. please read the A/N at the bottom...please review

--

Sakura woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. It was Kiba calling to tell her that their date was cancelled. Sakura groaned slightly to herself. She only had like three or four more days until she would become Itachi's forever. Her mind flshed back to last night and a faint blush rose to her cheeks. It was probably another illusion, she thought and started to get up from her bed only to immediately lay back down. Her legs felt numb and there was wetness between her legs. She closed her eyes and placed a finger as if testing whether or not she was still dreaming. She wasn't and began wondering about things such as STI's and pregnancy. A thought flashed through her head when she thought of pregnancy. She imagined running up to Itachi in a little house with his son or daughter in her arms. Laughing, having a good time and just positively enjoying everything about her life and then she mentally slapped herself. There was no way she was going to end up with Itachi, no way in hell.

She quickly grabbed up her phone book and dialed the first male name she came across: Sasuke Uchiha. He owed her one anyway for ruining her expensive dress and besides she always kind of liked him. If anyone could help her get over Itachi, it would most certainly be his younger brother. She dialed the number and waited until he picked up.

"Hello", came the completely uniterested voice on the other side.

"Hey Sasuke. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"It depends what it is."

"I want you to go on a date with me this evening."

"And the point of this is?"

"Hey don't be so mean. You owe after you ruined my dress."

"Do I?"

"Yes you do."

"Fine. If I honestly have to. I will go."

"Great so you'll be here around seven."

"Sure whatever."

She hung up the phone and grabbed her stuff for work. She really didn't feeel like going to work but she needed something to keep her mind off Itachi and she could ask Tsunade to give her a check up. She ran to work and clocked in a minute before she was late for her shift and ran up to Tsunade's office. The woman looked up from her desk and asked Sakura to have a seat.

"Well, you will be assigned-"

"Wait before you give me an assignment I was wondering if you could possibly do an exam for me. I...uh...I need to be check for my annual anyway.", Sakura finished in a hurry.

"What kind of examination Sakura?"

"Hmm."

"Physical or gynecological"

"Oh I need a gyne exam. Sorry I'm just not myself today and would it be possible if I got check for STI's?"

Tsunade just raised her eyebrows and beckoned Sakura to follow her into one of the exam rooms. After checking her thoroughly, Tsunade asked Sakura back to the office.

"Sakura, if I may ask who have you been sleeping with?"

"I prefer not to say, Lady Tsunade."

"Fine. You have no STI's or for the moment and resulting pregnancy from your activities but for something such as pregnancy...it's too early to tell unless you have slept with this person almost four weeks ago."

"No i have not. Is there a point to this Lady Tsunade?", Sakura said a little more agitated than she meant.

Tsuande raised her eyebrowns slightly and immediately Sakura blushed and stammered out an apology.

"Sorry. Lady Tsunade. I just wanted to know the point of so many questions"

"Well Sakura when I did your exam. The only deposits of semen I found were in your uterus and if you two don't have a strong relationship and you end up pregnant I'm worried about the future your child would have. That is all. I need you to work in the ER today. Also I want to see you in a month to either rule in or rule out pregnancy."

Sakura looked at the floor. She might be pregnant and not to mention she would in fact need great medical care. She nodded and left Tsunade's office. If she slept with Sasuke tonight then found out she was pregnant, the baby would look like a Uchiha and it would be fine. The only problem is Itachi would take her away in less than five days.

* * *

A/N: I apologize this chapter may have many errors. I kind of puch through this chapter in a hurry. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own naruto. here it is. please read the A/N at the bottom

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEX. VIOLENCE AND SOME RAPE...DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

--

After her shift, Sakura went home and started to prepare dinner for her and Sasuke. She had ran into him after work and suggested that they'd stay in for the night. She opened her fridge and saw that she only had a few eggs and some other random food items. Frowning, she threw on her coat and ran back out the door. He would be there in like two hours and she had no food for a romantic dinner and now that she thought about it she didn't even know what he liked. Running full speed into the store she ended up crashing into Naruto.

"I..I'm sorry Naruto. I'm just in a hurry.", she said out of breath.

"Ok. Is it something I can help you with?", he asked.

"No...well do you know what Sasuke's favorite dish is?", she asked hoping her friend knew.

Naruto laughed for a little bit before speaking again. "Yes. He likes pastas. Any kind doesn't matter but he loves pasta."

"Ok.", Sakura answered cheerily.

She went searching through the aisles and found a few ingredients to make spaghetti. After that Sakura picked up a couple more things to make a cherry pie for dessert. This had to work, she thought as she purchased the items and ran back home. Itachi watched her and wondered who she had a date with that she wasn't going to leave the house for. No matter what, she had always left the house for her dates in fear that he might be there watching her but today she didn't care. He followed her back to her apartment and watched her prepare a meal for her and her mystery guest. Pasta?, he thought. This is odd granted I'm sure _he_ couldn't be the only one that likes pasta. Itachi watched her as she set the table, lit a few candles, and put pasta on to both plates. He had been so entranced by her that he hadn't noticed who had walked into the apartment building but instantly narrowed his eyes at the door. Sakura put the pot back into the kitchen and went to answer the door.

"Hi Sasuke.", she said leading him into the apartment.

"Hi", Sasuke mumbled before looking at her in surprise when he noticed his favorite dish on the table.

"What? Do you like it?", she asked smiling slightly.

He looked at her and smiled warmly. "Yes actually. I'm surprised you knew what type of food I liked. I half-expected to come here and find something utterly disgusting and what do you know. that's all."

Sakura didn't know whether to be happy or pissed off at the moment, but brushed it off as indifference and invited Sasuke to sit down. He did and the two of them sat down to dinner.

"So...um...Sasuke any interesting stuff go on lately?"

"No."

"How is training going?"

"Fine."

"Do you like the food?"

"Yes."

"Are you-", she was interrupted in the middle of her sentence.

"Why have you been going on so many dates lately Sakura?", Sasuke asked after cutting her off.

"I...I just want to have more fun. It's boring just working in the hospital day and night.", she answered.

"You're a shitty liar, Sakura. You've been acting weird ever since that mission.", Sasuke said.

"What? It was scary. I just want to enjoy life while I can you know."

Sasuke stared at her. "I guess so."

They finished dinner and Sasuke asked her what else she had planned that evening. She smiled and said it was secret as she lead him from the table to her bedroom. A secret, Sasuke thought smirking as he followed her into the bedroom. Well, he needed to start up his clan once again anyway so this should be fun. Itachi watched as she lead his brother into the room. He watched anger showing on his features as she began a seductive strip-tease for him. This disappointed him greatly because he thought she was completely in love with him and everything and then his mind wonder to how far this little scene would go. Would it go to the point where he came in and threw his brother out the window or would she stop before it got worse? He watched fuming silently as Sasuke got up off her bed and started kissing her all over her body. She moaned in pleasure as they fell backwards on to her bed and his hands move up her shirt crying out in pleasure-pain as his hands found her breasts. He increased the pleasure licking and biting her neck until she was begging him to take her. He smiled and pulled off her pants to dip between her legs. He started licking and sucking on her sweet spot until she almost came and then moved away. He kissed her again before he started taking off his own pants and positioning himself at her entrance. Itachi couldn't watch any longer and appeared in the corner of her room trying to figure out a way to kill his brother. Sasuke was going to pay with his life for this mistake and he moved over towards the bed when Sakura's next words caught him and he moved to place they could not see him. Sasuke was almost inside her, teasing her to make sure she was even more ready and Sakura was moaning and so caught up in the situation that she didn't realize what she had said.

"Itachi...I love you, Itachi.", Sakura had moaned causing Sasuke to freeze in his tracks.

Sakura's eyes flew open when she realized that Sasuke had stopped and was now redressing.

"Why did you stop?", Sakura asked confused and still a little dazed from the feeling.

"Because you weren't thinking of me.", Sasuke said before he laughed almost sinisterly. He only had his boxers on and then he stopped. "You were thinking of Itachi, but you know what? I just thought of something. Itachi took my family away, so it's only fair if I completely ruin you for him."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?", Sakura asked starting to become afraid.

The next thing she knew Sasuke was on top of her naked and pushed inside of her causing pain to shoot up her spine. He kept going at her hard and fast despite how much she cried for him to stop.

"No Sasuke! Please...don't...do...this! Stop! STOP!", Sakura screamed.

"Why?", he said with almost hollow laughter. "So Itachi can claim you? When I'm done-"

Sasuke was forcibly pulled out of her and thrown against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?!", Itachi yelled.

"Hmph. Figures you'd come save the little bitch.", Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

Itachi used his sharingan to make Sasuke watch their family's death over and over again. Then he rushed forward thrusting a kunai into his brother's belly and throwing him out the window. Then he turned towards Sakura.

"Listen. you're coming with me now whether you like it or not as I will not be able to come back for you. Do you understand?"

Sakura sat there numbly after Sasuke had raped her and nodded her head "yes".

"Good. Grab a few things that you need and get dressed I'm taking you from Konoha forever."

She just merely nodded, grabbed her stuff and Itachi carried her away. Unknown to Sakura someone else was watching her and they weren't going to give her up without a fight and followed after her and Itachi. Sasuke also saw that Itachi was taking her away and ran after them as well since he was going to kill his brother and use Sakura to repopulate his clan not even paying attention to how much he was bleeding.

----

A/N: Well there are only a few more chapters to this story. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I may make a sequel not sure yet. Plaese review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own naruto. here it is. please read the A/N at the bottom

---

They kept running and Itachi was aware that they were being followed by someone. He didn't want to stop yet as he wanted to be as far away from Konoha as possible. Sakura seemed to be slowing down a bit and he just grabbed her and continued running as fast as he could. A shuriken flew past his head just as he got Sakura some place that she would be safe. He set her down and turned on his attacker.

"Sasuke...why do you continue to fight this meaningless battle. You will never defeat me little brother", Itachi said.

"I will defeat you Itachi and then I'll take your little bitch back to Konoha with me.", Sasuke said yelling at him.

Itachi glared at Sasuke. "You are pathetic. I told you I didn't want to see your face until you could defeat me. You're bleeding and everything what makes you think that you will win this fight."

"Let's just say I learned a few new tricks", Sasuke said.

Itachi just stared at Sasuke. "Well whenever you're ready"

Sasuke charged Itachi with two chidori's coming out of both arms. Itachi merely stood there and stopped Sasuke's attack easily. He threw Sasuke against a tree and then stabbed his brother once again in the stomach.

Sasuke pushed him away and tried to hit him once again. He stared at Sakura and felt himself getting weaker and weaker as he lost more and more blood. He gathered up as much energy as he could and then rushed towards the pink haired kunoichi aiming his chidori straight at her. Sakura just sat there unable to move much and then was sprayed with blood as Itachi took the attack in his shoulder and then used his sharingan on Sasuke.

He made Sasuke remember their parent's getting killed over and over. Sasuke fell to the floor crying and coughing up blood. "You bastard...", Sasuke yelled in pain.

"This is the end for you brother.", Itachi said and then stabbed Sasuke again. Sasuke fell to the floor with Itachi being the last thing he saw.

Sakura sat with him still a little shaken up and looked into the eyes of the man she loved. He held her close to him and kissed her gently.

Once she was ok they got up and started moving again. Someone else was following them though walking as fast as they were running. A kunai flew past Sakura's head barely missing her. She gasped and stopped turning around with Itachi to see her attacker. She saw the man that loved her for as long as she knew Rock Lee.

"Come lovely Sakura...I shall protect you from this villian.", Rock Lee said. "Why are you kidnapping her from all of us?", he asked Itachi.

Sakura looked back and forth between those two scared about what may happen.

"Why do want to know?", Itachi asked him.

"Because she is one of my dearest friends and I love her", Rock Lee said.

"Well I love her as well.", Itachi said.

"Then we shall leave it up to Sakura to decide.", Rock Lee stated and then looked at Sakura.

She looked back and forth between those two amazing guys and sighed.

"I hate to do this, but...I choose Itachi", She said looking up to see Lee's face.

Lee sighed and then smiled. "I figured as much.", he said and then he handed her some food and a nice amount of money. He then looked Itachi straight in the eyes without even flinching.

"If you hurt her...I can promise you I will hunt you down and kill you myself", Rock Lee said to her.

Itachi looked as if he was going to punch Lee, but instead he sighed. "Alright, I promise to protect her.", Itachi said to him.

Rock Lee smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Well I guess this is goodbye Sakura-chan", Lee said.

"Yes it is...Goodbye Lee", Sakura said and hugged him tight to her before letting go and rejoining Itachi and they left.

Sakura and Itachi kept on running as fast as they could away from Konoha. Sakura didn't understand why she felt this way towards Itachi, but she knew she wouldn't leave his side. After everything Sasuke had done it had only proved to her that her home and her heart was no longer in Konoha.


End file.
